Ask Invader Zim
by Crazygirl313
Summary: Have you ever had a question that you wanted to ask one of the characters from the show Invader Zim? Then post them in a review to this story, and in the next chapter they will be answered by the characters themselves! So what are you waiting for? Ask IZ!
1. Chapter 1

**I will now get it out of the way. I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters. Get over it.**

**Hello and welcome to Ask Invader Zim!**

**I am your host/author, Bree!**

**And this is the story where you make the story! Because you, the readers, will review and ask any character from the hit TV series Invader Zim anything you have ever wondered!**

**So ask away!**

* * *

I have a few questions of my own, to begin.

"Zim, why is it so hard for you to achieve world domination?" Bree asked.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"Ok then... Dib. Why can't you just let the Earth be taken over by the Irkens?"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Great. This story is run by a Zim Fan. Why do I always get stuck with the ones who want the human race conquered by evil aliens? Never a Dib fan."

"Quit your complaining and just answer the stinking question!" Bree shouted.

"Umm... because I don't want my planet to be enslaved." Dib said.

"Good point. But that _would_ make for good TV."

Dib looked horrified. "No it wouldn't! It would be horri-"

And then he fell down a trap door.

"Wow, that boy can be really annoying. I see why Gaz hates him. Next, I have, Skooge!"

Skooge runs onto the stage, waving to the audience, who cheers.

"Skooge, in the episode Battle of the Planets, the Tallest shot you out of a cannon and you died." Bree started. "But then in the episode Hobo 13, you were alive. When Zim asked you about this, you simply said that you were ok now. Can you specify on this?"

"Oh, sure," Skooge said. "I died when I crashed into the planet, but my SIR unit revived me."

"You have got to love those SIR units," Bree said admiringly.

"After that, I got off of Blorch in a back-up ship I had placed on the planet when I was an Invader on it, and I just flew away. Then the Tallest told me that if I survived Hobo 13, I would get my title as an Invader back."

"And then you ended up in a FanFic by a girl who has been proven insane by three out of four doctors. The fourth one never lived to make his report."

"Excuse me?" Skooge looked nervous.

"Nothing!" Bree said innocently. "Next up is my personal favorite, Gir!"

Gir runs onto the stage, and Skooge is ejected out.

"Gir, have you ever thought about dating a human girl?" Bree asked.

Gir smiled widely. "I want a cupcake!"

"I'll give you every cupcake you ever wanted if you propose to me." Bree batted her eyes. Gir stared at her blankly. "And tacos. And piggies."

Gir latches onto Bree.

"I love you!"

Bree, grinning with excitement, runs out of the building to go to Krazy Taco and the Cupcake Shack.

A few hours pass.

"Ok, I'm back!" Bree shouts, running back in the door with Gir. "And now, I must bring back, Dib!"

Dib walks onto the stage. "Please don't send me down another trap door." He pleaded.

"Don't worry, I never send a person to the same doom twice." Bree told him.

Dib didn't look pleased with that information.

"Ok, my friend Lilac Rose6 wants to know, do you use hair gel, or is your hair scythe natural?"

"It's natural," Dib said. "I have tried again and again to make it flat, but it never does what I want. So eventually, I just gave up."

"I see." Bree said. "Too bad you always look so stupid."

"What? I do not look st-"

He was then attacked by a giant wolf and dragged away.

"Do not worry, loyal fans, Dib will be ok." Bree said to the readers. "Remember that he is just a character I stole from a TV show."

Tak walked onto the stage. "How did I get here?"

"I'm sorry, Tak, but you are not allowed to ask any questions in this FanFic." Bree said. "Only fans and I can ask questions. You must answer them."

"Um, ok then. Ask away."

"Are you in love with Zim?"

Tak's eyes flew wide open in shock. "In _love_ with him? First off, Irkens do not feel such pathetic emotions as love. Second, I hate him. He was the reason I was not able to become an Invader and had to spend years on planet Dirt! He is the sole reason for my endless rage and suffering. I will hunt him down to the ends of the universe and make him suffer more than any of you _pathetic_ humans could ever imagine! And only after he is dead before me will my revenge be complete. My life has been nothing but pain and humiliation because of _him_! He will die by my hand. Zim! I will find you, _and I will destroy you!_"

"So you _are_ after revenge?" Bree asked.

Tak growled at her. "Yes, I am after revenge. I will find that Irken, and he will suffer like no other being before! He will pay for ruining my life! HE WILL PAY!"

"You do realize that you just convinced most of the readers that you're in love with him, right?"

Tak's purple eyes glowed with hatred. "You humans are impossible! Can't you see the difference between pathetic love and undying hatred?"

"On my planet, there isn't a difference." Bree said.

Tak scowled at her.

"Ok, enough of you. Time to leave." Bree said causally.

A hole is blown in the ceiling and Tak is abducted by the aliens from the episode Abducted.

"That's about all the time I have today." Bree said to the readers. "Please review, and ask questions! This story needs questions to live! I cannot come up with all of them!"

* * *

**You must review this story, or I cannot make another chapter. Tell me who you want to ask a question to, and what the question is. You may ask more than one question, and ask more than one character. I like long chapters.**

**So, in order to continue this story, you must review. So click the button below. Click it or you shall suffer eternal DOOM in my dungeon! Muhahahahahahahahah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I GOT REVIEWS! THE STORY SHALL LIVE!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed my humble story and allowed me to create this chapter. You rock!**

**Sorry for the late chapter. I wanted to see if anyone else would review. Eight isn't bad, though.**

**I do not own Invader Zim. That would be so cool, though!**

**Reviews last chapter: 8**

**Total Reviews: 8**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Bree runs onto the stage. The crowd cheers.

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to Ask Invader Zim!" Bree shouts. "Before I get on with the questioning, I would like to share some good news! Gir proposed to me last night! With a cupcake! That exploded! But it's alright, because I glued one of the remaining crumbs onto a ring. So it counts!"

Bree holds out a plastic ring with a charred piece of cupcake glued to it. "Ok, now for the questioning. My first victim is... Zim!"

Zim runs onto the stage.

"Zim, you have a bunch of questions!" Bree said. "Everyone loves you!"

"NOT THE BEANS!" Zim shouted.

"Ok then... Blah blah blah girl wants to know, Do you think that germs will eat your flesh and destroy you?"

Zim paled. "Germs will eat my flesh? I must find the meat! Meat! Protect me!"

Zim ran off stage screaming. He was dragged back in by two security guards.

"Zim, that is not an answer." Bree said.

"Germs!" Zim shouted, as he shook in his seat. He reached into his Pak and pulled out some Micro-goggles and put them on. Then he screamed continuously for twenty minutes. The security guards walked back in and dragged Zim away.

"While Zim recovers from his mental meltdown, let's bring Dib back." Bree said. Dib walked onto the stage.

"Another chapter?" He shouted. "Really, people? The author is insane! She wants the earth enslaved!"

Bree stared at him. "You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It is!"

"Blah blah blah girl wants to know why your head is so big." Bree said.

"My head is not big!" Dib screamed.

"It's the size of a hippo."

"Ok, fine. My head is big. Would everyone just leave me alone about it?"

"No." Bree said simply.

"I was born this way, alright! Now can I please go backstage?"

"I have called in an expert to analyze Dib's Big Head Condition. Prof. Membrane?"

Prof. Membrane looked at Dib through a microscope. "Hmm... it appears to be a slight mishap from when I cloned him. The DNA of his cells is slightly off."

"You cloned Dib?"

"Yes."

Dib looked horrified.

"You may leave now, Prof. Membrane."

He left.

"Can I go now?" Dib pleaded.

"You still have questions to answer!" Bree said cheerfully. "LordSilen asks, Why do you still try to defeat Zim if his plans ultimately fail anyway?"

"They only fail because I am there to stop him."

"What about the time he infested the city with genetically enhanced mutant vermin? You didn't stop him, and the world was never conquered." Bree pointed out.

"Um..." Dib looked like he wasn't sure what to say. "I guess because without trying to defeat Zim, there really isn't any reason for me to live."

Dib looked down, studying his shoes. "Aliens are my way of life. The only Paranormal thing that I know for certain is real. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't try to stop Zim."

"Next question!" Bree shouted, ruining the mood. "XxproperxsadxladyxsilentxX wants to know: coffee or energy drinks?"

"Poop cola." Dib answered.

"And now a Dib Fan!" Bree called out.

"Finally!" Dib shouted.

"Kassie wants to know if you are ticklish."

"...why?..." Dib asked, sounding suspicious.

Kassie walked onto the stage and poked Dib. Then she walked away.

"Well, that was random." Bree said. "But back to the questions. XxproperxsadxladyxsilentxX has asked me to give you a deadly stare." Bree said, way too cheerfully. She then gives Dib a deadly stare. He clutches his chest and falls to the ground. Medics take him away.

"Well, they don't call is a deadly stare for nothing! Hopefully the medics can restart his heart before he is needed again! But for now, Gaz, come on out!" Bree shouts. The scary girl walks out from back stage holding her GameSlave.

"XxproperxsadxladyxsilentxX wants to know, What is your favorite threat?"

"I will plunge you into a nightmare world from which there is no awakening." Gaz snarled.

"That's a good one. Longest time without sleep?"

"Three weeks. It was also the longest time in history that someone had played a GameSlave without stopping." Gaz said. She didn't look up from her game.

"Impressive. Blah blah blah girl wants to know if you will confess that you are addicted to your GameSlave."

"Sure." Gaz said in an emotionless tone.

"Invader Min's turn! She says, 'Nightmare worlds are alright...But hellplanets are even better.'"

"I agree." Gaz said. "Can I go now?"

"Fine." Gaz left. "Gir, now you can come one out!"

Gir ran out.

"Kassie wants to give you a cupcake, a taco, and a piggy." Bree said. A man in a black suit walked out holding a silver platter with the three items on it. He placed the platter in front of Gir, who ate it.

"Blah blah blah girl wants to ask you: Which do you like better? Cupcakes, tacos, waffles, or pigs?"

Gir tried to think about it for a moment, but then his head exploded.

"Good job, Blah blah blah girl." Bree said. "You made my fiancée explode."

Tak walked back onto the stage. "Great. I'm back with the girl who thinks love and hate are the same thing."

"And I'm not the only one!" Bree shouted. "LordSilen wants to know if there is a chance of you and Zim being friends?"

"What part of 'I want to kill him' do you humans take as friendship and love?"

"The killing part." Bree explained. "You see, on Earth, humans who hate each other, usually end up falling in love. So it is only natural to draw and write about you and Zim making out and getting married and flirting and-"

Tak tried to attack Bree, but was held back by the security guards.

"Blah blah blah girl wants to know what's up with that tube on your head." Bree said.

"It's none of your filthy business!" Tak shouted.

"I'm the author. You have to tell me."

Tak looked even angrier. "Fine! There was an accident at the Academy and I almost died. The medical team makes me wear it. Happy now?"

"Yes I am. Thank you, Tak. You would have made a great Invader." Bree said. This statement made Tak struggle against her guards even more. "I think Zim has had enough time to recuperate from his shock. Let's bring him back."

Zim walks onto the stage, covered in meat from MacMeaties.

"Why is he covered I meat?" Bree asked one of her guards. "I specifically asked for him to be meat free. I might have vegetarians reading this!"

An attendant whispered something in her ear. Bree sighed. "Ok, fine. He can keep the meat. But just for this chapter."

Bree turned toward the readers. "All vegetarians and vegans: please remember that MacMeaties makes their meat out of napkins, and not animals. No animals were harmed in the making of this chapter."

Tak, who was still being restrained by her guards, stared at Zim with fire in her eyes. "He's here! All this time, Zim's been here! Let me at him!"

"I defeated you once, I can defeat you again, Tak!" Zim shouted at her. This only made Tak struggle harder, until they had to put her in a straight jacket and lead her away.

"Zim, you have more questions!" Bree said. "XxproperxsadxladyxsilentxX wants to know, about how many people do you think have died because of accidents caused by you?"

"Oh, I don't know." Zim said. "I never really counted. But I was given the Most Destructive Irken Alive award last year!"

"Nice. You really have to mess up to win that award." Bree said, nodding her head. "LordSilen wants to know if you have any thoughts or complaints about your minions of doom."

"Gir needs to pay more attentions and Minimoose needs to learn to control his nubs." Zim said. "But, they are good minions. Because they are the minions of ZIM!"

"Kassie wants me to give you this," Bree handed a Zim a paint grenade, which he stared at curiously. "Now, what is your opinion on Dib?"

"He is a filthy, good-for-nothing Human that will be incinerated by my superior- AHHH!"

Zim screamed, because right then, the paint grenade exploded, leaving the Irken in a smoking purple mess. Medics ran out and cleaned him up.

"Invader Min has a really good question that I have been wondering myself." Bree continued. "Why do the female Irkens have curly antennae and the male Irkens have straight?"

"It is just one of the traits of a female." Zim explained. "Having eyelashes and curly antennae are kind of like human females having-"

"K Plus rating." Bree reminded him.

"I was going to say long hair," Zim muttered under his breath.

Bree continued without reacting. "XxproperxsadxladyxsilentxX wants to ask all Irkens something."

A monitor came down from the ceiling and turned on. It showed thousands upon thousands of Irkens were all crowded together. They were mumbling things like 'where are we?' and 'what am I doing here?' and 'how did I get here?'

"Irkens! Why is there not much variety in your eye color?"

The Irkens on screen looked at each other's faces, checking the eye colors.

"I don't know," one of them said. "I never really noticed."

"The same reason there isn't much variety in human eye color?" One of the others guessed.

"Good enough." Bree said. The screen disappeared. "And now, I bring you all, the all powerful, almighty Tallest!"

Every Irken in the crowd wiggled their antennae in salute and the humans clapped as the two Tallest walked out.

"Tallest Crimson wants to know how many worlds you conquered!"

"Well," Red started. "Personally, we didn't conquer any."

"We were deemed the Tallest before we were assigned to a planet!" Purple said.

"For anyone who is wondering, the Tallest Red and Purple went to the Invaders Academy with Zim. It was in the un-aired episode, The Trial. Really funny. You should look it up." Bree said.

"However," Red added. "We oversaw the conquest of many worlds."

"Yeah!" Purple had to join in. "Tons!"

"How many?" Bree asked.

The Tallests looked at each other.

"Um... I'm not really sure." Red said.

"We have other people to keep track of that for us." Purple said.

"Alright. I have just a few more questions, and they are for everybody!" Bree shouted. Everyone who was ever on the show for at least five seconds flooded out onto the stage.

"Kassie wants to know what your favorite song is!" Bree shouted.

"Irkens don't have music." Red said. The other Irkens nodded.

"I don't have time for music!" Prof. Membrane said.

"Umm... the Twilight Zone theme song." Dib answered.

"Bad Reputation." Gaz said.

"Now I give you all sodas!" Bree shouted.

The Irkens screamed an ran away, and Gaz stole the rest of them. The screen went black.

_Please stand by. Your story will return shortly._

"Sorry about that," Bree said. "There were some technical errors and I had to fire my tech producer. And we had to round everyone back up for the next part of the story."

The crowd, now back on the stage, moaned.

"XxproperxsadxladyxsilentxX asks your opinion of FanFics!" Bree said loudly. "He also asked me to tape it." She took out a camera.

Everyone shouted at once.

"One at a time!" Bree called.

"I hate it when they make us fall in love with each other!" Dib shouted. "I am not in love with any Irken scum!"

"And how could I ever have feelings other than hate toward the Dib Beast." Zim snarled.

"I already told you how I felt about ZATR." Tak grumbled.

"I'm gonna eat a Fig Tree!" Gir shouted randomly. He had been hastily reassembled by someone, and was covered in duct tape.

"The romance thing is horrible!"

"And why do so many humans believe that Dib-Stink could actually defeat me?" Zim shouted. "I AM ZIM! He could never defeat me!"

"I could so!" Dib yelled back.

Bree pushed a button and the screen came back down. It turned on to a slide show of fans' romance art. ZAGR, ZATR, DATR, ZAGIR, Gir and Mimi romance, Gir and Minimoose romance, every romance pairing anyone had ever thought of.

Fighting broke out almost immediately. First it was only punches and kicks, but then someone pulled out a weapon and the fighting _really_ got started.

"Ok, before someone dies and I have to change the rating of this story, I had better stop this." Bree said. Everyone disappeared. "Yes, this is my story, and I can make anything happen. Including let a person who replied come onto the stage to ask her questions! Everyone welcome, Lilac Rose6!"

She runs onto the screen, waving her hands as the crowd cheers.

"Alright, I'm going to need Gaz, Dib, and Tak."

All three were pushed onto the stage.

"My first question is for Gaz." Lilac Rose6 said.

Gaz didn't respond.

"What got you into video games?" Lilac Rose6 asked.

"They keep me from having to interact with people." Gaz snarled. "I don't like people."

"Another question for you!" Lilac Rose6 exclaimed. Gaz growled.

"Do you love Zimmy?"

Gaz lifted an eyebrow and stared at Lilac Rose6. "Seriously?"

Lilac Rose6 nodded excitedly.

"No, I do not_ love_ Zim." Gaz spat. "He is a complete moron."

"Now for Dib." Lilac Rose6 said. "What would happen if we force-fed you onions?"

Dib looked confused at the randomness of the question. "Um... I really don't know."

"Lets find out!" Bree shouted. Three armed guards walked onto the stage. Two of them held Dib down, and the third began stuffing onions into his mouth. Tears ran down Dib's face from the fumes. He struggled and tried to spit them out. Bree and Lilac Rose6 laughed. Tak and Gaz watched, amused.

"Tak!" Lilac Rose6 shouted. "Is my middle name Rossie?"

"How in the Irk would I know that?" Tak asked.

"Are you SURE?" Lilac Rose6 asked.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Tak screamed. "Nothing on the blasted story makes any sense! You humans are hopeless!"

"Are you positive?"

Tak looked like she might burst. "Yes! Yes I'm positive! You are all insane!"

"Ok, bye now!" Lilac Rose6 said cheerfully as she ran off the stage.

"Well, that was fun!" Bree said. "I should have fans come into the story more often. Anyway, I am out of questions, so it is time for this chapter to end."

Some of the characters cheered offstage. A security guard holding a Taser ran across the stage toward the sound. He disappeared behind the curtains and some screams were heard.

"Now really, I have to end the chapter." Bree said. "So if you want me to make another one, you have to send reviews with questions. Then I can torture the Invader Zim characters some more."

"No! Don't review!" Someone offstage shouted. Then that same person screamed in agony.

"Review!" Bree said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, one and all, for reading and reviewing! **

**I am having soooooo much fun writing this. **

**Invader Zim does not belong to me. There, I said it. Happy?**

**Reviews Last Chapter: 7**

**Total Reviews: 15**

* * *

"I have returned!" Bree shouted. "And I have FANS!"

Dib was pushed onto the stage.

"Apricot0194 wants to know why you never just took Zim's disguise off in public?" Bree asked.

"Ummm... I can do that?" Dib asked.

"Sure." Bree answered. "Why not?"

"Ummmmm..."

Bree stared at Dib. "You mean to tell me that you never thought to just pull his wig off?"

"Well..." Dib began.

"NEXT QUESTION!" Bree shouted. "Ser wants you to have this can of Cola."

Bree hands Dib a Cola.

"Oh," Dib said. "Thanks."

He began drinking it.

"Now, would you hug Zim to save your life?" Bree asked.

Dib made a face. "I did once."

"For everyone who doesn't know what Dib is talking about, look up the script for the unaired episode 'The Return of Keef.'" Bree explained. "So, would you hug Zim again?"

"Probably not." Dib answered. He put the can of Cola back up to his lips. "Hey, this is really good." He said.

Bree made a face. "Then you should probably stop drinking that."

Dib spit it out and threw the can away from him. "Why? What's wrong with it? What did you do to it?"

"Me? Nothing. Ser? I don't have a clue." Bree explained. "Ser also wants to know what you would do if your Prof. Membrane joined forces with the Irkens, but did not know that they were aliens?"

"How could he not know?" Dib asked.

"If he thought they were all humans with skin conditions." Bree said.

"I'm feeling kind of dizzy," Dib said, starting to sway in his chair.

"Must be the Cola." Bree answered. "Now answer the question."

"Umm... I guess I would really freak out," Dib said. "Everything is turning fuzzy. Is it supposed to be like that?"

"No!" Bree said cheerfully. "Lilac Rose6 wants to know what would happen if we force-fed you soggy spinach."

"I think I'm gonna puke..." Dib said.

Bree took a step back. "Not on my hardwood floors."

Dib passed out. Medics ran onto the stage and took him away.

"I guess we'll have to wait until Dib is finished having his stomach pumped to force-feed him soggy spinach." Bree said, watching them leave. "Sorry, Lilac Rose6."

Zim was pushed onto the stage.

"Zim!" Bree shouted. "You have fans!"

"I have what?" Zim asked.

"Fans!" Bree explained. "People who love and adore you!"

"Oh." Zim said. "Well, they should. Bask in the glory that is ZIM!"

Zim struck an 'I'm awesome' pose.

"On with the questioning!" Bree said. "Apricot0194 wants to know why you are so cute."

"The almighty Zim is not cute!"

"Ser asks, how many languages do you speak?"

"That is of no importance to you humans." Zim said.

But Bree didn't care. "Yes it is."

"Fine." Zim gave in. "Thirty two."

"Wow." Bree said. "Can you name them all?"

"No!" he shouted. "Many of the names of other languages have no pronunciation in this language."

"Lily wants to know if you would ever date a humans girl if she was as destructive and doom-bringing as you."

"Eww!" Zim spat out. "No! The mighty ZIM would not date a pathetic human female! Inferior humans!"

Bree made a face. "Darn it!" she said. "I'm a ZAGR fan."

"A what?" Zim looked at her, confusion written all over his face. But Bree didn't answer.

*For anyone who doesn't know, ZAGR stands for Zim and Gaz romance.*

Dib stumbled back onto the stage.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"You drank poison Cola from one of the readers." Bree told him.

Dib moaned as Zim laughed.

"We have a ZADR fan!" Bree shouted.

"What does that mean?" Dib asked.

"What?"

"ZADR."

"Zim and Dib romance." Bree told him.

"Ha!" Zim shouted. "My superior name comes before yours in that acronym!"

"Rox -Dark Irken luver wants to know if you two have a crush on each other." Bree said.

"Yuck!" Dib shouted. "No! Why does everyone want me and Zim to be together?"

"Of course I do!" Zim shouted.

"What?" Dib screamed.

"I would very much like to crush the Dib Monkey." Zim continued.

"You do know what having a crush on someone means, don't you?" Dib asked.

"Of course I do, you silly human."

"It means that you're in love with me." Dib explained.

That stopped Zim short. "Me? The superior ZIM, love _you_? Pathetic! Unheard of! Impossible! Why is it called a crush if you are not crushing each other? Preferably with the foot of a Maimbot!"

"I don't know." Bree said. "But, now you two have to kiss."

"WE HAVE TO WHAT?" Dib exclaimed.

"Kiss."

"WHY?"

"Because there is at least one ZADR fan reading this." Bree explained.

"Are you a ZADR fan?" Zim asked, sounding nervous.

"No." Bree said. "But I have to appeal to all of my readers."

"I refuse." Zim said.

"For once, I agree with Zim." Dib said.

"HOW DARE YOU AGREE WITH ZIM!" Zim shouted.

"I'm saying that I don't want to kiss you!" Dib shouted back.

"Alright, alright!" Bree shouted. "No kissing. Just hug."

The two enemies looked at each other distastefully.

"Do it," Bree commanded. "Or I will make you. And that will be soo much worse."

Zim and Dib walked over to each other and grimaced. Then they quickly wrapped their arms around each other and ran off stage. They were both pulled back on. Dib moaned.

"I have a question of my own this chapter," Bree said. "A little treat for all of my action loving fans."

"Oh no." Zim whispered.

"I want to know what would happen if Zim and Dib were both put into giant robot suits and forced to battle almost to the death!"

"That sounds enjoyable." Zim said, startled. He imagined stepping on Dib with a giant robot.

"Yeah." Dib agreed. "I would love to stomp in Zim's face with a big robot!"

"Then it's settled!" Bree called. Two giant robots that looked like a beefed up version of Dib and Zim were wheeled onto the stage. The two enemies both ran into their respective robots, and their robots' eyes glowed red.

"This ends now, Dib!" Zim's voice boomed from his robot.

"Let this pathetic story be our battlefield!" Dib added.

"It is not pathetic!" Bree shouted.

And the two robot poised to fight.

"This'll be interesting." Gaz said, walking onto the stage.

* * *

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_This is a test._

_This is a test of the Emergency Broadcast system._

_This is only a test._

_If this were a real emergency, you would be directed to where to turn for information._

_Beep! Beep!_

_Beeeeeeeeeep!_

* * *

The stage, and entire building was torn apart. Pieces of mutilated metal lay in crumpled heaps on the ground. What was left of the giant fighting robots was scattered around the room, smoking. Bree looked ruffled, but very happy.

"That was awesome!" She said. "Best giant robot fight ever!"

Dib and Zim, who were both being wheeled into ambulances, bandaged, bruised, and beat up, were also smiled.

"That was the most fun I have ever had!" Dib cried, a goofy smile growing bigger on his face.

"I would very much like to do that again," Zim said.

Bree turned back to the audience. "You all just watched the most epic battle in history, between Zim and Dib. However, because of budget cuts, we can't ever do it again. Which really stinks. So, this was a one time thing. I feel really bad for anyone who missed this!"

She continued to talk as another girl ran onto the stage and whispered something into Bree's ear. Bree stopped talking.

"Really?" She said, startled. "An Emergency Broadcast Test? I thought those only happened on TV."

"Me too." The other girl said.

"Oh, everyone, this is my tech producer, May." Bree motioned to the girl. May waved.

"And apparently," Bree continued, "The entire fight was missed because of an Emergency Broadcast Test. Man I hate those things!"

There were mumbled agreements.

"Well... this is awkward." Bree said after a pause. "The entire fight! I cannot believe it. And it was so amazing! Well, I'd better get back to the story."

May nodded and ran offstage.

"Gir's turn!" Bree shouted. Gir ran out onto the stage.

"You have gifts!" Bree continued. Gir smiled and squealed.

"Ok, lets see here," Bree said, pulling out a list. "Izg the Insane gives you a taco and a cupcake."

Both dropped out of the sky onto Gir's waiting hands.

"And I give you... a giant chocolate bar."

A chocolate bar the size of a small house landed right in front of Gir, who smiled and hugged it.

"Lilac Rose6 wants to know why you want to be a mongoose."

"'Cuz there's waffles in 'em!" Gir answered.

"What is a mongoose?" Bree asked.

"A flying cat lizard!" Gir said.

"Well, that answers that." Bree said. "Now I need Tak."

Tak walked out onto the stage grumbling.

"Can you dance?" Bree asked.

"Who wants to know something like that?" Tak grumbled.

"Lilac Rose6. Now dance!"

Party music began blasting out of large speakers. Tak began tapping her foot to the beat.

"Wait, what's going on?" She asked, looking down at her foot.

"I am making you dance." Bree answered.

"How?"

"Remember that bag of snacks you ate this morning?"

Flashback!

_Tak walked out of her trailer and into the cafeteria. She stood in line and took a small bag of Irken chips. She sat down and began eating them._

End Flashback!

"Wow." Tak said. "That has got to be the worst flashback in history."

"DO NOT INSULT ME!" Bree shouted. She pulled a remote control out of her pocked and began pushing buttons on it. Tak began flailing her arms and legs in a dance.

"What are you doing?" She cried.

"Making you dance!" Bree shouted. The music got faster, and Taks movements got faster until she tripped over a wire and fell into the control panel. The lights went out and the music stopped. Backup generators kicked in and the lights turned back on.

"Now for Gaz." Bree said. Nothing happened.

"Where's Gaz?" Bree asked one of the other people on the set.

"Umm... she went to go get the newest version of the gameslave and pick up a pizza at Bloaties." He answered.

"How long has she been gone?" Bree asked.

"A few hours."

"And why did you let her leave?"

"She's scary."

Just then, Gaz walked onto the stage, holding a slice of Pizza in one hand and a GameSlave3 in the other.

"Gaz!" Bree shouted.

Gaz opened an eye.

"Ser wants to know what your favorite color is!"

"Black." Gaz answered. "The color of death."

"Creepy." Bree muttered. "They also want to know if there is any chance of you becoming addicted to another game unit."

"No."

Dib, bound and gagged, was dragged onto the stage. Gaz snickered. The guy dragging him ripped the duct tape off his mouth and walked away.

"Ow." Dib moaned.

"Why is he tied up?" Bree asked.

"He tried to escape from the ambulance." Someone backstage told her.

"Why? I let you fight Zim in an epic robot battle!"

"And you said you weren't going to do it again!" Dib answered. "And everything else here either hurts or I hate!"

"Oh." Bree said. "Well, there really isn't much I can do about that. But anyway, Lilac Rose6 wants you to be force fed soggy spinach!" Bree said, her voice full of enthusiasm.

"But I'm allergic to spinach!" Dib gaped. "And this is exactly the kind of thing I was trying to escape from!"

"Oh well!" Bree said cheerfully. "Sucks to be you!"

"Yeah it does!" He shouted. "Somebody help me!"

Then Bree began stuffing soggy spinach down his throat. Dib choked and coughed, but was fed relentlessly until the bowl of spinach was empty. Dib's skin broke out into a rash and he moaned.

"I hate this story." He muttered as the medical team dragged him away- again.

Just about everyone who was ever on the show was herded onto the stage.

"Lilac Rose6 also wants to know if everyone came from the magical world in the back of her closet."

The many people of Invader Zim, standing on the stage, paled.

"We've been found out!" Someone shouted.

"Quickly! Grab the flying unicorn and lets get out of here!" Someone else shouted. Everyone scattered.

"Wait, so you all really _are_ from the magical world in the back of Lilac Rose6's closet?" Bree said, startled. "Wow. That was unexpected."

Several different Irkens were dragged onto the stage.

"Ok, Homicidal Miz wasn't satisfied with her answer from last chapter," Bree continued. "So this time, I am going to ask the Tallest Purple!"

Purple looked up. "Huh?"

"Why do female Irkens have curly antennae while males have straight ones?" Bree asked.

"You're out of nachos!" Purple complained.

Bree blinked. "Will you just answer the-"

"Can I have some more donuts?" Purple looked around for said donuts.

"Can I get some donuts on the set?" Bree called. A young boy ran up to Purple and handed him a box of mini donuts before running off again.

"Yeah!" Purple shouted. "Glazed!"

"I'm going to ask Tallest Red," Bree said. "Why do female Irkens have curly antennae and male Irkens have straight antennae?"

"Gimme some of those!" Red shouted, grabbing at the box of donuts.

"Get your own!" Purple shouted. Red tackled him.

"I'm gonna ask Tak, then." Bree said. "Although, watching them fight is quite enjoyable."

Tak sighed. "Curly and straight antennae are just the characteristics of female and male Irkens. Like human females having a different body type than males. The evolution of our species is too complex to explain to you, so I cannot tell you why exactly in scientific terms. After all, I'm not a scientist. I'm an Invader. Or I would be, if it wasn't for ZIM! I WILL GET YOU, ZIM!"

"I really hope that answers your question, Homicidal Miz." Bree said. "I have one more person to answer to."

The donut boy ran back on stage and handed Bree an envelope. She opened it.

"This is from Izg the Insane," Bree read. Her eyebrows shot up suddenly.

"Oh, my." She said.

Dib, who was pushed back out onto the stage, saw Bree's expression and paled. "What? Is it that bad? What is it?"

"I'm gonna need to up the rating after this." She moaned.

Dib gaped. "It's that bad? Am I gonna get hurt again? What is it?"

A man with a black shirt with the word 'Security' written on it walked on stage, holding Gaz. He placed her on stage and walked away.

Bree looked at the audience. "Warning," She said. "Violence ahead that Dib-Fans will not like. I'll try to keep the gore to a minimum."

Dib tried to run away but was stopped by security. Bree pulled a knife out of the envelope and handed it to Gaz.

"Go stab Dib." She said.

Gaz smiled evilly and walked over to her doomed brother. Then, as he screamed, she continuously stabbed him.

"Zim can join." Bree said, handing an identical knife to Zim, who joined Gaz in killing Dib.

"Tak, Izg the Insane thinks your awesome." Bree said. "Join in the stabbing fest."

Tak grabbed a knife and joined.

"Red," The tall Irken looked up hopefully. "You suck." Then Bree pulled a water balloon out of the envelope and threw it at him. He ran away screaming and smoking.

"Purple," The other tall Irken looked up. "You can join in as well! Here are some nachos!"

"Thank you!" Purple said, taking the knife and nachos. "Izg the Insane, you are awesome!"

He started stabbing Dib.

"Well, that's all for today!" Bree said. "I should end this before Dib actually dies and I get sued or something."

Dib reached out a bloody hand. "Help me," he croaked out. "Please!"

"No can do, Dib!" Bree answered.

"I hate you all!" He gasped out.

"Yeah, this chapter ends now." Bree said. "Review!"


	4. Chapter 4

**We're over 20 reviews! I FEEL SO LOVED!**

**Still don't own Invader Zim. **

**Gir: Yes you do!**

**Me: I do?**

**Zim: Sure. You're better than Nickolodian. [Wow. I cannot spell.] Even if I am constantly hurt in this story. At least you didn't cancel us!**

**Dib: Sure. You can own us!**

**Gaz: ... sure. You can own us, I guess.**

**Gir: YAYS! I loves you, Crazygirl313!**

**Me: :)**

**Me: _wakes up. _Yeah, I wish!**

**Warning: There will be potty jokes in this chapter. **

**Reviews Last Chapter: 7**

**Total Reviews: 22**

* * *

"Ok, another chapter!" Bree called. "Praise me!"

The audience clapped.

"First, I will need Zim!"

Zim walked out onto the stage. "I liked the last chapter. I got to fight Dib in a robot, and stab him!"

"Repeatedly!" Bree added.

"Yes, there was much repetition in the stabbing." Zim said, smiling evilly.

"Ok, enough will talking about what people already know." Bree said, opening an envelope. "IloveZimandNny16 wants... oh."

Zim looked up, scared. "What? You said 'oh' in a surprised way. What is it?"

"Ummm... we're gonna need Gaz on the set." Bree said. Gaz walked out.

"Can I stab Dib again?" She asked, noticing the envelope.

"Not this time. Sorry." Bree said. "But we _finally_ have a ZAGR fan! Yes! I support this pairing! A lot!"

"Pairing?" Gaz said, opening an eye.

"Is it like ZADR?" Zim asked. "But ZADR means Zim and Dib romance. In the acronym you just said, there is a 'G' instead of a 'D' and you brought out Gaz-Human. And 'Gaz' starts with a 'G'! Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Bree said.

"I have to kiss Gir!" He shouted.

"What? No!" Bree stuttered. "ZAGR means Zim and Gaz romance. Gaz, not Gir! Zim and Gir romance is ZAGiR, I think."

"Ok then..."

"But before that, Ser asks, what is your favorite snack/drink?"

Creepy laughter was heard in the distance.

"Ummm..."Zim thought. "That would have to be waffles."

"Bring out Dib!" Bree shouted.

Dib was thrown onto the stage.

"IloveZimandNny16 has some questions!" Bree said excitedly. "They said, and I quote, ' I think your cute. I really do. I belive that you are just a person trying to save his people, but if you ever succed in exposing Zim, YOU ARE AN EFFING DEAD MAN!'"

"That wasn't a question!" Dib shouted. "And that person threatened me! That's against the rules or something, right?"

"There are no rules!" Bree exclaimed. "And now, back to the other thing they wanted. Before you came out here, we were having a discussion on ZAGR."

"Zim and Gir romance?" Dib asked.

"No! Why does everyone think that?" Bree said. "It stands for Zim and Gaz romance."

"Ohhhh- wait a minute!" The large headed boy gasped. "Zim and Gaz! What? That can't be! That's almost as stupid as ZADR!"

Bree frowned, "Hurtful." she muttered. "I support ZAGR. And I have readers who support ZADR. You hurt a lot of people's feelings right now. So now, watch as Zim and Gaz make out!"

"What?" Zim and Gaz cried in unison.

"What?" Dib cried out.

Zim and Gaz kissed. Gaz pulled back, blushing.

"No no no no no no no no!" Dib shouted. "This cannot be happening!"

Bree shrugged. "Like I said before, I support this pairing. So lets see that again!"

Zim and Gaz leaned in and kiss. Dib looked ready to tear out his eyes.

"That was fun." Bree said, smiling. "Lilac Rose6 wants me to-"

"Aww, not her again!" Dib shouted. "She force feeds me gross stuff every chapter! Come on!"

"This time its asparagus." Bree said. "They make your pee smell funny." She pulled out a can of asparagus. "Open wide, Dib!"

Dib moaned. "But I don't want to make my pee smell funny!"

"Too bad! Eat the freaking asparagus!" Bree shouted. "Zim! Feed Dib the asparagus!"

Zim grabbed the can of asparagus and shoved the entire thing, can and all, down Dib's throat. Dib started choking.

"Ha!" Zim shouted. "Take that, Dib-Beast! Now your pathetic pee will smell comical!"

Dib started to turn purple.

"Can I get the med team in here?" Bree called.

"They took the day off, remember?" Someone backstage shouted.

"Oh yeah." Bree said. "Well... that's not a good thing. Especially looking at these reviews. Hmmmm... Professor Membrane!"

He walked onto the stage. "Yes?"

"You're a doctor, right?"

"Actually, I'm a SCIENTIST! MUHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah... weird evil laugh. But you have a Doctorate Degree, right?"

"Yes."

"And that makes a Doctor, right?"

"Technically..."

"Good. Not make Dib not die." She pointed to the boy who was choking on the ground. "But make sure he swallows the asparagus."

"Okay!" Membrane said, picking up his son. "By the way, did you know that asparagus makes your pee smell funny?"

"Yeah. I did."

Membrane walked away. Bree opened another envelope.

"Skittles-XX has a few dares! This aught to be good." Bree looked at Gaz. "You're first."

Gaz stepped forward. Her GameSlave disappeared.

"Hey!" She shouted.

A DS, DSi, DS XL, PS3, PSP, Gameboy, Gameboy Advance, and a Gameboy Color appeared in front of her.

"You must choose only one of these to play!" Bree said. Gaz picked up the Gameboy Advance and started playing it.

"That's it?" Bree asked. "You just pick one up without any other thought? Just like that?"

"Yup." Gaz said. "This is just like the GameSlave advance."

"But that never came out." Bree said.

"I have my ways of getting what I want when no one's looking."

"That's kind of scary." Bree observed. "The next dare is for Tallest Purple. You must be shot with lasers by the Resisty."

Tallest Purple and the Resisty appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey!" Purple shouted. He looked around. "Do I get nachos again?"

"Where are we?" Lard Nar shouted. "Who are you people? Ahh! Irkens! The Irken Leader!"

The members of the Resisity panicked and ran around in circles screaming.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Bree shouted. The room quieted. "People...aliens...things of the Resisty! You are in a FanFiction Story written by a partially insane Invader Zim fan. Welcome. In this story, readers get to submit questions and stuff and I ask the people of the popular television show Invader Zim those questions. Got it?"

"Not really..."

"Too bad. Just take these lasers and start shooting Purple." Bree handed them all laser.

"Neat!" The purple alien who looked like a cone said.

"Fire at the Irken leader!" Lard Nar said in a very leaderly way. The Resisty open fired at the Tallest Purple.

"AHHHHH!" The purple-eyed alien cried out. "MY EYES! I'M BLIND!"

He ran offstage screaming, while the Resisty followed.

"Dare number three is for Zim." Bree said. "Zim, you must be locked in a room with water, meat, beans, barbecue sauce, and Madness the dog."

"NOOOO!" Zim cried out. Some tall, strong looking guard grabbed Zim and dragged him into a small closet and locked the door. Zim's screams could be heard through the wood.

"THE MADNESS! THE MADNESS! AHHHHHHH! MEAT!"

"Ok, enough with that." Bree pushed a button and the door was immediately soundproofed. "On to the next person! Ser wants to ask Gaz, if your GameSlave has suddenly died from someone messing with it...who is the first person you think did it?"

"Dib." The scary girl said without delay. "Speaking of which, give me my GameSlave back."

Bree handed it to her, and Gaz walked away.

"Lilac Rose6 wants to know if Irkens have last and/or middle names." Bree said. "So I brought in Skoodge! Tell them, you little, fat, ugly, Irken!"

"No, they do not!" Skoodge said.

"You can go now." Bree said.

"But I never get any airtime in this story!"

"That is up to the readers, not me. So get out of here before I call security."

Skoodge ran away.

"I'm gonna need Tak now."

Tak moaned as she trudged onto the stage. "Unless I get to stab Dib again, I want to leave."

"No, and you can't." Bree said. "madarafan thinks you're hot and wants to marry you."

"Gross!" Tak yelled. "And I'm not hot. My temperature is completely normal!"

"If a human says that you're hot, it means they think you look very... nice." Bree explained.

"Well why don't they just say that?" Tak asked. "And I do not want to preform a stupid bonding ritual with a pathetic human!"

"Harsh." Bree said. "Sorry if she hurt your feelings, madarafan. But you have to expect these things from an Irken."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tak growled.

"IloveZimandNny16 wants to know if you like Dib." Bree continued.

"No, I do not. What is with you humans and your pairings? First Zim, and now Dib? Come on!"

"Homicidal Miz-"

"Why do all you humans keep asking me stupid questions!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Bree shouted. "Homicidal Miz wants to know what would happen if she broke your neck. Then she glares at you."

"Why would she want to know something like tha-"

Bree frowned. "If you are not going to answer the question, I'm going to have to do a demonstration instead. Gaz, break Tak's neck!"

"What?" Tak shouted. Gaz kicked Tak in the head and walked away.

Tak grabbed her head and pushed it back in place with an audible cracking sound. "The nano-bots in my Pak will now heal the broken tissue. Happy?"

"Yup. You can go now."

Tak stormed off.

Zim stumbled and limped out of the closet, burned and smoking.

"Zim! Great timing!" Bree said enthusiastically.

"Oh no." Zim muttered.

"Mia The Blind wants to know how to deal with a stalker." Bree said.

"Shoot them with a laser."

"She doesn't have that kind of technology."

"Shoot them with a rifle."

"That's not legal." Bree said. "It's also a very bad influence on young children."

"So?"

"I'm gonna ask Gaz. But first," Bree smiled evilly. "madarafan wants you to be locked in a room with the Barney theme song playing over and over and over again!"

"What is 'Barney?'" Zim asked, fearing the worst.

"You're about to find out!" Bree shouted, and pushed Zim into another closet.

"Now Gaz, how do you deal with a stalker?" Bree asked.

Gaz opened one eye. "Beat them with a bat until they stop breathing."

"You are a bunch of very violent people." Bree said. "Any ideas that would actually be legal?"

"Hmmm... threaten them." Gaz answered. "Tell them your dad is a cop or something. Or just load them up with your mom's best jewelry and call the real cops on them." Gaz smile chilled the room.

"I'm going to move on now." Bree said. "I hope that answers your question, Mia The Blind. But you may not want to do any of those things that were mentioned. And if you do, I will not be held responsible. Got that? It is not my fault. Also by Mia The Blind, I have to ask you, Gaz, would you rather explode or make out with Tak."

Backstage, Tak hurled.

"I would rather explode." Gaz answered.

"I would, too!" Tak called out.

"Nobody asked you!" Bree called back.

"Says you!"

"I'm the author! My word is LAW!"

"I don't give a care about your puny human law!"

There was the sound of a tazer and Tak screamed. **[A/N: Sorry if I misspelled tazer. I cannot spell to save my life. Yay spell check!]**

"madarafan wants Tallest Red and Purple to meet Shortest Blue and Black." Bree said. All four of them appeared on stage. Purple kept blinking.

"What is it?" He asked, thrusting his hands outward and feeling around blindly.

"Bree brought us back." Red said.

"But I still can't see!" Purple complained.

Bree shrugged. "The Med team got the day off. They kept complaining that I overworked them. But I kept saying, 'I'm not the one who comes up with this stuff, so don't blame me! Blame the readers!' But no! They had to take the day off! Stupid Med team."

"But my eyes! I'm BLIND!" Purple shouted.

"So is Iggy, but you don't hear him complaining!" Bree shot back.

"Who's Iggy?" Red asked.

"A character from a different and awesome book series called Maximum Ride. **[A/N: Don't own it!] **" Bree said. "But back to what I brought you here for. Meet Shortest Blue and Shortest Black. Blue, Black, meet Tallest Red and Tallest Purple."

The exchanged 'hellos.'

"Well, that's over with." Bree said, and all four of them disappeared again. "Now, I bring my new husband, Gir!"

Gir, still in his tux, ran out onto the stage squealing with joy.

"You heard/read me correctly!" Bree shouted. "Gir and I are now married! Before I get to the questions, I will show you our wedding video!"

A giant TV screen was pushed onto the stage and the video was played.

_Bree, in a long white wedding gown, walked down the aisle. Gir, in his tux, waited on the podium with the Tallest Red, who was chained to the podium and holding a book. The rest of the Invader Zim cast and characters were chained to the benches that lined the aisle. Bree stepped onto the podium. _

_"Umm... what do I do?" Red asked. _

_"Read from the book!" Bree whispered. _

_"I really don't want to do this, so maybe I should just-"_

_Bree pulled out a loaded bazooka and aimed it at Red. "Read from the book and marry me and Gir." She snarled. Red quickly opened the book and started reading. _

_"Do you, insert groom's name here, I mean Gir, swear to forever love, insert bride's name here, err, Bree?"_

_"Yay!" Gir said. _

_"Do you, um, Bree,-"_

_"Yes, I do, just bring out the rings!"_

_Minimoose floated down the aisle with a pillow attached to his horns. On the pillow sat two gold rings. Bree took one, and Gir took the other. _

_"Um... if anyone has a problem with these two being wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_"I DO!" Zim shouted, standing up. "I do not want my sidekick to have a filthy human as his lovepig!"_

_Bree pushed a button and Zim was ejected out of the building. _

_"Anyone else have a problem?" She snarled. _

_The other characters slowly shook their heads. _

_Red studied the book some more. "Then you may now kiss the bride." He read. _

_Bree and Gir kissed._

The video ended and the TV was wheeled away.

Bree smiled. "After this chapter, we're going on our Honeymoon! Can't wait!"

Gir smiled goofily.

"But now for the questions." Bree said. "Mia The Blind wants a hugglez. Go huggle her, Gir!"

Gir hugged Mia The Blind.

"IloveZimandNny16 wants to give you a really big cupcake!" Bree said as a cupcake the size of a small house landed in front of Gir. "She also says that she loves you- watch it, girl. He's married."

Dib and Prof. Membrane walk out onto the stage.

"I DID IT!" Membrane shouted. "I have saved my son's LIFE!"

Dib did not look very happy. "Dad, you are not a doctor. DO NOT GIVE ME SURGERY AGAIN!"

"But, son!" Membrane said. "It was all in the name of SCIENCE! And saving your life!"

"Still!"

"As entertaining it is to watch you two fight," Bree interrupted. "I'm going to have to put an end to it now. You both have questions."

"Dad first." Dib said, taking a step back and pointing to his father.

"Alright. This is from Mia The Blind. Why do you hate your children?"

"I don't hate my children." He said. "I simply don't have time for them unless they decide to study REAL SCIENCE!"

"Ok. That's all for you. Go away now." Bree said. Membrane left.

"Dib, your turn." Bree opened an envelope. "Oops." She said.

"What?"

"I misread Ser's review." She explained. "I thought he said to give you some t-shirts, so I got this t-shirt cannon" she pointed to the cannon "but he really said pins. But I don't want to waste my cannon, so I guess you're going to be shot at with pins from a t-shirt cannon."

Bree pulled two pins out of the envelope and loaded them into the cannon. (These were the type of pin that was big and round and had words written on the front and pinned to your shirt. They were not sewing pins.) Bree pulled the string, and the first pin hit Dib square in the chest, sending him through a wall. The pin read, "I survived the cola." Bree pulled the string again and the pin hit Dib's forehead. He screamed in pain.

"Whiner!" Gaz called from backstage.

Bree looked at Dib's new pin, which read, "I survived a stabbing."

"Sorry, but I'm going to need that one back." She said, ripping it from Dib's head without concern for his safety or mental well-being. His screaming increased. "You see," Bree began. "After the whole stabbing thing, Dib was legally dead for... about 79 hours, I think. I had to bring him back to life to work on this chapter and avoid lawsuits. So he did not survive the stabbing. You can have your pin back, Ser." The pin disappeared.

madarafan suddenly appears on stage. "Hi, Dib! Hi Bree!"

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Bree stuttered.

madarafan ignored her. "Hey Dib, I am a fan of you sorta... and here is a cookie."

Dib looked suspiciously at the cookie, remembering his last run-in with a fan's food.

"Its not poisoned." madarafan explained. Dib hesitantly nibbled at the cookie.

madarafan disappeared into a red portal. You could here Maximum Ride shout from the portal, "You're back!"

Mia The Blind appeared out of nowhere.

Bree jumped. "How did you get here? Why are all of my readers suddenly getting into my story? What is going on?"

Mia The Blind shrugged. Then she saw a shaken up Dib nibbling his cookie. "No! DIB! I will save you!" She cried and picked Dib up and threw him. He disappeared.

"Ok, he is now safe... Until you bring him back, of course..." Mia The Blind said.

Bree shrugged. "You can keep him until the next chapter. This one's almost done."

Mia The Blind disappeared.

"Yup." Bree said. "This chapter is pretty much over with. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review so I can make another!"


	5. Chapter 5

**We're over 30 reviews now! I FEEL SO LOVED! :D**

**Sorry it's been so long since I posted, but I've been studying for Midterms and my teachers loaded me down with homework. Then Midterm Week came and I did absolutely nothing but study and take tests, with a few minutes every so often to use the bathroom or eat. Then after all that, my brain was so fried, I couldn't think straight enough to work on this chapter. Sorry. But don't blame me. Blame those EVIL midterms. The good news it that I did pretty well on them. :) And then I had to babysit over the weekend, and I'm talking an actual baby. With diapers (shudder), a bottle, drool, and everything. I was so pooped after that. But, alas, I have updated again! Say, what does 'alas' mean, anyway? I should probably look it up. Oh, darn, I'm babbling nonstop again. Ugg.**

**Wow. This is a really, really long chapter. Over 5,000 words. Wow.**

**I do not own Invader Zim. Or a rocket a flamin' cheese. Mmmm... cheese.**

**Reviews Last Chapter: 8**

**Total Reviews: 30 **

* * *

"I'm back for another torture session!" Bree exclaimed.

There were moans from backstage. A security officer ran across the stage, holding a taser, to where the moans came from. There were then screams and zapping sounds, and then a loud crack. The officer stumbled back onto the stage, a bat broken over his head. Gaz walked onto the stage calmly, picked up the pieces of the bat and the taser, and walked away.

"Umm... Ok then." Bree said. "Anyway, I'm back- Dont' moan!" She looked over at the side of the stage.

"I know that it's been a really long time since I last posted, and I can explain." She continued. "You see, me and Gir were on our honeymoon! We stole Zim's Voot-"

"Hey!" Zim shouted.

"Don't interrupt me!" Bree called back. "Like I was saying. We stole Zim's Voot and went to the moon for a picnic. I love being weightless. And then we went to Foodcourtia for an entire Foodening. It was so incredibly good! Yeah."

"But if you were at a Foodening for twenty years, and it's only been, oh, a few weeks...?" Donut Boy asked from backstage.

Bree sighed. "There was a time warp or something, it has to do with traveling faster than light or something like that. I don't know. But now I have to get on with the questions."

"NOOOOO!"

"Quiet, you!" Bree called out, and whipped a water gun out of her back pocket and squirted at the source of the scream.

"AHHHH!" The voice was obviously Zim's. "WHY MUST THIS BE?"

"First up is Ser!" Bree said. "He wants Zim."

Zim, still smoking from the water, walked out onto the stage.

Bree looked down at an index card. "Zim, you get waffles. If you can guess what's mixed in, you avoid DOOM! It is either, 1)doom 2)strawberries or 3)nothing at all."

Creepy laughter was heard in the distance. Bree looked around for the source. Not finding it, she turned to Zim, who was pondering the question.

"Hmm... doom, strawberries, or nothing." He muttered. His eyes opened wide suddenly. "I know! There are blackberries in them!"

"Wait, what?" Bree said, taken back. "That's not even one of the choices! You have to pick one of the choices!"

"The almighty Zim chooses BLACKBERRIES!"

"Well, ok then, you're..." Bree looked at her card, and her eyebrows shot up. "You're right?"

"Yes! Zim is AMAZING!"

"Eat your waffles, Zim." Bree said, and a plate of waffles magically appeared in front of Zim.

"Skoodge! Your turn!"

Skoodge walked out, his head down. "Do I have to?"

"Yup. Now choose a number between 1 and 4."

"Uh, uh, uh..." He stammered. "Two?"

"Wrong!" Bree said, way too enthusiastically. "You don't win a giant water balloon. Go away now."

Skoodge ran away.

Prof. Membrane walked out. "Ahhh, hello again, Bree."

"Yeah, hi." She said. "Ser wants to know, can you shrink Dib's head?"

"No, silly girl. I cannot warp the laws of physics."

Bree blinked. "But you built a perpetual motion machine. PAM or PEG or something like that. And that warps the laws of physics."

Prof. M laughed. "Hahaha! You are a funny little girl."

Bree blinked again. "Alrighty then... next question. Ser also wants to know if you're sure you put Dib back together last time."

"I know I did. After all, I am a SCIENTIST!"

"But not a doctor." Bree said, just to clarify.

"Nope, a SCIENTIST."

"Remind me never to let you operate on any of the characters ever again." Bree said. "You can go now. And take Zim with you. He's still eating the waffles."

Pr. M nodded and picked up Zim and walked away.

"Ser has one last question, and it is for..." Bree looked at her card and made a face. "Oh. It's for Dib."

She fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well, you see, while I was on my honeymoon with Gir, apparently Dib somehow... escaped."

There was a collective gasp from the audience.

"Yeah, I totally get why he would want to, with everyone torturing him and stuff, but this is just a story on FanFiction. I didn't think it was possible to escape." Bree explained. "Until I found out that _someone_ left the back door open. Yeah, that's right. I'm talking to you, Joe!"

"I said I was sorry!" Joe, AKA Donut Boy, called from offstage.

"Well 'sorry' doesn't bring Dib back!" Bree yelled back. "And aren't you supposed to still be on a manhunt for him? I have people reading this who want to see Dib! Bring him to me!"

"Yes, Ma'am! Right away!" Joe said quickly as he ran off.

Bree sighed. "It's so hard to find good donut boys these days. Tak!"

Tak ran out. "What?"

"I have a job for you."

"Will it hurt?"

"Probably not." Bree said. "Dib escaped. I need you to hunt him down."

She put a fancy collar around Tak's neck. It immediately shrunk up so she couldn't get it off her neck.

"If you try to run away, that will shock you so hard that it will mess up your Pak. You will be more defective than Zim. So don't. And be back here by the end of the chapter, and you will get to personally punish Dib and shoot Zim with a laser."

"Ok." Tak said. She ran offstage. "Someone left the back door open!" She called.

Bree smacked her forehead. "Joe is so fired."

She looked back toward the audience. "Well, that's that. I'll try to see if I can get all of the Dib and Tak questions in at the end of the chapter. If not, sorry. Blame Dib. And Nickelodeon. Always Nickelodeon. But I think that's it for Ser. Next we have some questions from Invader Min! Gaz,"

Gaz appeared out of thin air. She didn't seem to notice.

"What would you do if a crazy fan, AKA Invader Min, stole your GameSlave and broke it in half?" Bree continued.

"Nothing."

Bree blinked. "Nothing? But, but, you never go anywhere without one!"

Gaz opened an eye. "Actually, I never go anywhere without my GameSlave2. No one cares about that stupid old GameSlave anymore."

"Oh. Alright." Bree said. "Whenever someone says GameSlave, assume they mean GameSlave2, ok?"

"Fine."

"So... what would you do?" Bree asked again.

"If what happened?"

Bree sighed. "What would you do if Invader Min stole your GameSlave_**2 **_and broke it in half?"

"I would doom her." Gaz said darkly. "DOOM her to the deepest, darkest corners of her fears, where there would be no escape, and no one could hear her scream."

Fire and darkness flashed in the background.

"That's kinda creepy." Bree said, taking a step away from Gaz. "Anywho, the next question is for Zim again. Gaz, you can leave. And send out Zim."

Gaz walked away grumbling and Zim was kicked out.

"Hey!" He called. "I was still eating my blackberry waffles!"

Bree looked at him quizzically. "How many waffles did Ser give you?"

"Ehh, I don't know. But they're good!"

"Yeah, anyway," Bree said. "You have a question from Invader Min. She-"

"A fellow Invader?" Zim asked eagerly.

"I don't know!" Bree said. "She reviewed this story. I have no clue as to whether she's Irken or not or what her job is! And quit interrupting me or I'll bring back out the water gun."

Zim, for once in his life, was silent.

"Now, as I was saying," Bree continued. "Invader Min wants to know if it was an accident that you trapped Tak in her pod/dressing room/whatever it was."

"Huh?"

Bree sighed again. "Back, many years ago, I can't remember exactly how many, you were on a planet and ordered a snack out of a machine. The snack got stuck, so you got angry and attacked it with a Maimbot. The result was a massive blackout that covered half the planet and locked Tak in her room. Did you lock her in her room on purpose?"

"Mmmm..." Zim said, remembering the day. "That was some good snacks."

Bree turned to the audience. "I'm pretty sure Zim didn't do it on purpose. He just wanted a snack. Now for Invader Zis's question. It is also for Zim."

Zim struck his 'I'm awesome!' pose.

"Invader Zis wants to know what you would do if they were your partner."

"Hmmm..." Zim thought for a moment. "They should be honored to be the amazing ZIM's partner."

"Yeah, but how would _you_ react?" Bree asked.

"I would use him to spy on Dib, so I could finally rid myself of that stupid, big-headed human once and for all!" Zim shouted.

"No wonder Dib ran away." Bree mused. "But that's all for Invader Zis. Now it's Invader Claire's turn!"

Clapping from the audience.

"She gives Gaz chocolate."

Gaz walked out and took the 10-story high chocolate bar from Bree.

"And Invader Claire gets a toy of her." Bree continued. A mini plastic version of Gaz appeared in Bree's hand. "And look! It shoots fire!"

Bree pushed a button on the toy's back and a very large amount of fire shot out of it.

"Enjoy your toy!" Bree said, and the fire-throwing Gaz doll disappeared.

"Zim gets a weapon to destroy Dib with." Bree continued.

Zim ran out and picked up a very large flamethrower. **[A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I like fire.] **"When the human boy returns, I will use this to destroy him!" Zim shouted.

"Yes, that is what it's intended to do." Bree said. "And Gir gets a rubber piggy."

"PIGGY!" Gir flew out onto the stage and picked up a gigantic rubber piggy. "I LOVE YOU, PIGGY!"

Bree gave the piggy a dark look.

"randomperson is up next." Bree said. "They ask Zim, Why isn't you disguise a hologram like Tak's?"

"Because my disguise is superior." Zim said.

"That really doesn't answer the question."

"MINE IS BETTER!" Zim shouted. "I AM ZIM!"

"That still isn't answering the question." Bree said.

"Because holograms are itchy." Zim said.

"But aren't your lenses itchy?"

"No, they are scratchy."

"What's the difference?"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME!"

"It's a little too late for that..." Bree said. "I really hope that answers your question, because I don't think we'll be getting much else out of Zim on the matter."

"I AM ZIM!"

"Yes. Yes you are." Bree said. "Who do you love or have a crush on?"

"Myself." Zim answered.

"Not yourself."

"Zim loves nobody!"

"Ok then. You can go." Bree said. Zim walked away, muttering something about love and turnips. Why? We will never know. "Gaz, you get a box of extra-cheesy pizza."

Gaz, her mouth smudged with chocolate, grabbed the pizza and started to walk away. But then she stopped and weighed the pizza in her hand.

"Somebody ate a slice." She said, her eyes flashing with demonic fire. "_They will pay_!"

"Alright, who ate the pizza?" Bree asked.

As you might have guessed, no one was stupid enough to step forward and say they did it.

Gaz sniffed the air. "I can smell fear. And cheese." She started walking across the stage. "I will destroy you."

Gaz grabbed Zim, who was still on the stage, and took the flamethrower out of his hands. She wielded it like a bat and stomped backstage.

"Try not to burn the stage down." Bree called after her. "Wow. I feel really sorry for whoever stole her pizza. Next question! It's from PurpleRose. Zim, would you consider a human accomplice if they were as maniacal as you and were loyal to Irkens, not their own race?"

"THAT HUMAN STOLE MY WEAPON!"

"Zim?" Bree said. "Question? Answer? Now?"

"Huh? Or, right." He looked around. "What?"

Bree sighed. "Would you consider a human accomplice if they were as maniacal as you and were loyal to Irkens, not their own race?"

"_Filthy_ humans! I would never!"

"Sorry, PurpleRose. He doesn't like humans. Next time, try bribing him with snacks. Works every time." Bree nodded, as though that was something she had done many times before. "PurpleRose also says to Gaz and Tak, 'Call me crazy (because you would be speaking the truth), but I think I would actually get along with you two."

Bree looked around, but Zim wasn't paying attention, Gaz was still hunting down the Pizza Thief, and Tak wasn't back from her manhunt mission.

"And now it is Lilac Rose6's turn. She asks Prof. Membrane-"

Membrane walked out.

"Is it true that Dib is a clone of you?"

Prof. Membrane nodded. "Yes, it is true."

"Why would you clone yourself?"

"So that I would have a successor in the Membrane Science Empire, of course. But Dib still doesn't care for real science. Just his para-science. But one day soon, he will see that REAL science is the way to go. Oh, I will make him see. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Lilac Rose6 also wants to give Gir a taco!"

Gir flew back in and grabbed the giant taco.

"TACO!" He shouted. "I luv you!"

Bree gave the taco a look that would have scared Gaz.

Just then, Lilac Rose6 and Iggy from Maximum Ride **[Which I don't own]** randomly appeared on stage.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Everyone, and I mean everyone, started throwing food. The giant taco landed on Lilac Rose6 and Iggy and shattered, sending lettuce, tomato, taco meat, cheese, and pieces of taco shell everywhere.

"My taco!" Gir cried in horror.

Bree pumped her fist. "Yeah!"

Lilac Rose6 and Iggy high fived each other (they seemed ok even after being hit by a giant taco) and disappeared.

"I'd clean up right now," Bree said, "But there is something really satisfyingly about being covered in taco. Especially if that taco was stealing love from your husband." She added that last sentence under her breath so Gir wouldn't hear.

That was when the demon girl walked back out from backstage. Zim's flamethrower was broken, and it looked like it was covered in rotten grape jelly. Gaz herself was covered in a fine white powder. She picked up her box of pizza and walked back offstage.

Bree watched her go. "Ok, I really don't want to know."

"Good." Came Gaz's reply.

"I'm getting kinda tired," Bree said. "So I'm gonna have to save Silent rage with in's questions for after this commercial break!"

* * *

Eat cheese!

MacMeaties! We have meat! I can say that in Spanish! Nosotros tengamos carne! Yay!

Hello. I am from a group of people called the anti-commercialers. We are here, in this commercial, to ask and even beg you to sign a petition against commercials. They interferer with your TV viewing time, and now they are even in your stories. They make you want to buy unnecessary junk. And they even make your favorite shows longer so you have less time to watch other shows. So please, sign this petition, please! And I know that having a commercial to advertise signing a petition against commercials sounds pretty counter-productive, but no one could think of a better way to get the word out. We tried posting on the internet and taping signs to building, but none of that worked! So now we advertise on the TV. We will be sure to get people to sign now. OMG! So that's why there are commercials! I get it now! It's so you can advertise your product to a wide range of people and be sure that they'll see it! Oh, forget the petition! I feel as though I understand one of life's mysteries now! WHOOO! IM GONNA GO SKIN A MOOSE!

* * *

"That was a weird commercial." Bree said. "Sorry that I had to put a commercial in this chapter, but with characters escaping and having to bring people back to life and all that other stuff we do in chapter and even after chapter, well, it gets pretty expensive. I probably won't be doing any more anytime soon, though."

Gir ran out. "I gotsa pet turtle!" Then he ran away again.

"Well, that was random." Bree said. "But anyway, now it's Silent rage with in's turn. Their first question is for... me. Neat! They want to know why I am insane." Bree nodded. "Well, Silent rage with in, that is an excellent question. One that many scientists and doctors have been pondering for some time now. But I am afraid I have no answer for you. Because, you see, I do not know why I am insane. Perhaps it is because of influence from my crazy friends. Maybe it was shows like Invader Zim messing with my mind and slowly causing it to spiral into insanity. Or creepy poems like Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven". But I really don't know for certain."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Awkward silence." Bree murmured. "Silent rage with in also wants to lock Zim and Gaz in a closet. It can't be for the whole chapter, but it can be until they're needed again!"

Zim and Gaz walked out.

"What do you want this time?" Gaz snarled.

"More waffles?" Zim asked eagerly.

"Sorry, no more waffles." Bree said. Zim drooped. "But I need you both to go in here." She held open a door. Zim and Gaz both filed in. Bree slammed the door shut. The word 'Closet' was printed on the outside. There was banging from inside.

"Hey!" Gaz shouted. "What's the big idea?"

"Let the great ZIM out of here!" Zim shouted. "I AM ZIM!"

The was a whack, and Zim yelped.

"How dare you hit the almighty Zim!"

"I'll punch you again if you don't stop screaming!" Gaz hissed.

"As amusing as this is, I still have some more questions to do." Bree said. "Well, we will as soon as Tak and Dib get back."

Just then, Tak dragged a bound and gagged Dib in through the back door. "I'm back!" She said. "And you owe me."

"Perfect timing! And you can help me punish Dib after the chapter is finished." Bree told Tak. Tak just smiled evilly and nodded.

"But what about the laser?" Tak asked.

"After the chapter. We're already over 3,000 words and I'm getting tired. Plus, Silent rage with in has him kind of... busy."

From inside of the closet, someone pounded on the door.

Bree continued to speak. "We'll do your questions first while Dib hangs upside-down from the ceiling!"

As she said it, Dib, still bound and gagged, was suddenly hanging by a rope attached to the ropes binding his feet, and the other end attached to one of the rafter on the ceiling.

"You have a lot less questions than Dib, so this should go fast." Bree said. "First is Invader Min. She has a question about your hatred of Zim. 'Why _do_ you hate him so much? It was an accident when he took that giant robot and blasted that snack machine to dust and you happened to be be there when it happened. ANSWER ME YOU PATHETIC DEFECTIVE IRKEN!' Her words, not mine."

"He ruined my life." Tak snarled. "Because of his little accident, I couldn't become an Invader, and was sent to planet Dirt on janitorial service for fifty years before I could escape."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know the story." Bree said. "Next question is from randomperson. They ask what you would do if Zim proposed to you."

Tak pulled out what looked like a large Irken bazooka or missile launcher. She smiled. "I'll turn him down, of course." She said it almost sweetly. It was terrifying.

"Well, I believe that's it for you. You may go now." Bree said.

Tak walked away.

"Dib's turn!" Bree called out. "Hope you like pain!"

Dib moaned. He fell down from the ceiling as the ropes binding him magically disappeared.

"Ow."

"Ser gives you a cola since you have to eat a lot of stuff you don't like." Bree said. A can of cola appeared in Dib's hand. The large-headed boy held it carefully away from himself, as though he was afraid it would explode.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned." Bree said. "At least, I think."

Dib didn't look convinced.

"Drink the soda." Bree said.

"No, that's ok." Dib said. "I'm not thirsty."

"_Drink the stinking soda or I will give you something that is poisoned_." Bree demanded.

Dib drank the cola.

"Well?" Bree asked sweetly. "Is it poisoned?"

"I, I don't think so..." Dib said.

"'Kay." Bree said. "Invader Min says, 'Dib, YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE CALLED CRAZY! NOT WORTHY! I WILL RIP YOUR TINY LITTLE BRAIN OUT OF YOUR HEAD!'"

"That is a threat!" Dib exclaimed. "A threat! That person is scary! I want a lawyer!"

"Not gonna happen." Bree said. "No lawyers in my story. Silent rage with in wants to know why your head is so big and your body so tiny. And he thinks you take steroids for your head."

"Why does everybody think that?" Dib shouted. "I do not take steroids. Ok? I was born with a huge head. I don't know why, I don't know how, but I do. It just is. Leave me alone already!"

"Once again, not gonna happen." Bree said. "Next is invader Claire. She wants you to eat squash with milk poured all over it."

"Uggg!" Dib moaned. "But it'll be all soggy and gross!"

"I think that's the point." Bree said. "Open up!"

Dib ran. He just took off towards the back door that Tak had forgotten to close. Two armed guards ran after him and managed to tackle him and drag him back.

"Why do we even have a back door?" Bree asked. "Who designed this place?"

"Ummm... You did." One of the guards pointed out.

Bree shrugged. "Fair enough. Back to Dib."

She pulled out a can of squash and dumped the contents into a cup. Then she added milk. She shook the cup until the squash was evenly coated. Bree forced open Dib's mouth and poured about half of the mixture in.

"Swallow." She commanded.

Dib shook his head and tried to spit it out. Bree plugged his nose until he was forced to swallowed.

"There." She said as Dib gulped in air. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"I hate you." Dib gasped.

Bree shrugged. "I can live with that. Now Prof. Membrane eats the squash, too."

Membrane walked back out. "Oh, hello son!"

"DAD! Help me! Please!" Dib cried out before one of the guards gagged him.

"Eat this." Bree said, handing Membrane the half-full cup of squash/milk mix.

"Squash and milk?" The professor said. "That's healthy!"

He gulped it down without another thought.

"Thank you." Bree said. "That will be all. Go away now."

"SCIENCE!" Membrane shouted as he ran off.

"You can let Dib go now." Bree told the guards. They dropped Dib on his head and left. "PurpleRose-"

Just then, PurpleRose appeared on the stage for no apparent reason.

"What is with all of these people invading my story?" Bree asked. "I need better security."

PurpleRose ignored her and turned to Dib. "Poor you!" PurpleRose cried. "You have a sad life. Your father (who isn't even really your father) has no interest in you, your sister is abusive, everyone thinks your crazy, and your obsessed with the paranormal, but you can't seem to convince anyone that Zim is an alien. Poor Dib...You have my sympathy...and my hug."

Then PurpleRose picked up Dib and hugged him tightly.

"Can't... breath... someone...help!" He gasped out.

"You're turning blue!" Bree pointed out.

"Ribs... breaking... lungs... caving in..." Dib croaked.

"Now you're purple!" Bree exclaimed.

Right before Dib passed out, PurpleRose disappeared. Dib fell to the ground and gasped like a fish.

"Lilac Rose6's turn!" Bree cried. "You get cupcakes... made by Gir! MUHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dib moaned.

"But first, let's check on Zim and Gaz." She continued. "Open the closet."

The doors opened. Inside, Zim was beaten to a horrible, twisted, twitching pulp. He didn't appear to be conscious. Gaz was sitting in the back corner playing her GameSlave2.

"How did you get that?" Bree asked, pointing to the GameSlave2. "You didn't have it when I threw you in the closet."

Gaz shrugged. "I have my ways."

"Just one more question." Bree added. "Is Zim alive?"

Gaz looked over at him. "Probably."

"Good enough for me." Bree said. "Now for Lilac Rose6's dare. Gir, bring out your cupcakes!"

The audience cheered as Gir walked out holding a platter of colorful cupcakes.

Dib eyed them suspiciously. "They don't _look_ deadly."

He sniffed them. "They smell okay."

He carefully licked just a little bit of the frosting. "They taste edible. Mmmm! I'll do it!"

Dib picked up a cupcake and stuffed it into his mouth. "Tasty! This may be the single best dare since that giant robot fight!"

Bree smiled to herself. "That was an awesome fight."

Dib grabbed another cupcake and ate it. Then another. Then another.

"Done!" He said, licking stay frosting off his fingers.

"Well, I guess that's all for today- wait." Bree stopped. "What's that ticking?"

Everyone on stage (which was just about everyone. They wanted to see Dib's reaction to Gir's cupcakes.) quited and listened.

_tick...tick...tick...tick..._

"Gir... What did you put in those cupcakes?" Bree asked slowly, fearing the worst.

"A clock!" Gir piped happily.

There was a sigh of relief from everyone.

"Whew." Bree sighed. "I thought it was some sort of bomb or something that could destroy us all-"

"And dynamite!" Gir added.

"EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!" Bree shouted. Everyone dropped to the ground and dove for cover. Medics ran on stage and grabbed Dib, who looked on the verge of panicking, and dragged him away.

"If I die now, I blame Nickelodeon." Bree said. "They canceled IZ, so everything is their fault."

There was a massive explosion from backstage that blasted everyone on stage back about a foot and ruined most of the stage.

Bree sat up. "Is Dib alive?" She called to the medics.

"Ummm..."

"And that's why this story is rated T." Bree explained. "I should really wrap up the chapter now. So, once again, thanks for reading, and please review. And I will now take this time to say that without all of the wonderful people who read and review this story, Ask Invader Zim would be nothing. Literally. I need a certain amount of reviews to make a chapter. So review! And don't worry about Dib. He'll be fine... I think."


End file.
